Keating's Klass
by gotnohandle
Summary: The gang in high school- Laurel knows you can't turn a straight girl. She knows that. But is the new girl straight? Mostly Laurel x Michaela but with side Coliver. Rating may change later on.
**Keating's Klass – Chapter 1**

 **AN: High School AU. P.S. I haven't gone to school in America so I don't know how accurate this'll be but I'll try to get things right.**

Laurel knew straight away. She knew she was gay; in fact she must have been around 4 when she felt a strong attraction to a girl. But she couldn't put her finger on it, not for a few more years anyway.

But now Laurel's here and queer. And proud. She's out to (most) of her family and a few of her friends although she's just begun the long, winding road of coming out. The black haired girl is now 17, turning 18 soon and it's her final year of high school. Before she starts though, she wants to promise herself something.

Get some goddamn action. And please, God, not from a straight girl.

It's not like her straight girl crushes have been few and far between. She can't even count them on two hands. There's too many to name. Kelsey, Anna, Charlotte, Jess, the list goes on. And yes, she kissed them (and perhaps done a little more) but she needs someone to like her back, someone that won't break her heart.

That's why she wants to whack her head against the wall when she sees a new girl and all she can do is stare. Laurel shakes herself out of it. Not this again. No more pining.

Laurel was standing outside of the main school building and she was waiting for Connor, Wes and Asher. Connor, Asher and Laurel had been friends for a good few years, since the beginning of high school but their friendship with Wes was relatively new. He'd moved into town a year ago and he lived on his own. Wes never really talked about his family and they never really asked. Most of the time, he kept to himself but he was known to come out of his shell on occasion.

A few minutes later, Laurel spotted Connor who was walking away from his large Land Rover and up to the school gate. She was about to grab his attention by calling his name but she was interrupted by

Oliver, who walked up behind Connor and began a conversation.

Laurel smirked. They are so gay for each other and they don't even know it. She can almost see the heart emojis in their faces. It's kind of gross to be honest. Nonetheless, she was happy for them. She's got a bet with Asher about when the two will come out. They both agreed they'll come out at the same time but Asher thinks they'll be all over each other in the first week and then everyone will assume things. Laurel, however, is a little more realistic. She predicted the Christmas break, because that's when she reckons she'll have started dating someone. But maybe that's just wishful thinking.

Laurel started to think about the new girl she saw. She's got straight black hair, dark, 'soft as a baby's ass' skin and this beautiful smile. She hoped to see more of this new girl.

Suddenly, Laurel was dragged out of dreamland as Asher attacks from behind with a hug. After a moment of fear, Laurel turned round to face the sometimes sweet douchebag she calls her friend.

"Yo, what's up Double L?" Asher asked, with his usual tone of childish enthusiasm.

"Double L?" Laurel asked confused. Asher's nicknames weren't usually this creative.

"Yeah, Double L! Lesbian Laurel!" As soon as the words lefe Asher's mouth, Laurel's eye roll back so far, she thought she saw her brain.

"Stop with the crappy nicknames Asher! I can feel your ego from a mile away!" Connor 'greeted' Asher with a harsh jab (it was friendly though).

Asher gave Connor the middle finger and laughed sarcastically.

Then Oliver piped up from the back, Laurel hadn't noticed him until he started talking.

"Uh guys, I think we should get to class. There's five minutes until homeroom." Oliver spoke, somewhat nervously. He was quite new to their group of friends but if Connor liked him, Laurel didn't see why she couldn't.

"Yeah, I could deal without Winterbottom being pissed this morning." Asher replied in agreement.

The four friends had homeroom together, luckily enough and they hurried down the corridor to Room 320, eager not to be shouted at by their teacher.

The bell rang just as the entered they entered the classroom.

"You're late." Miss Winterbottom said, not looking up from her laptop.

"Um, no we weren't actually. Do you need to get your prescription checked?" Asher cheekily asked his teacher. He regretted what he said as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Sit down you four, I've already had enough of you and class has barely begun. Go on, I've assigned you seats."

Laurel looked over to the board and saw her seat. And guess who was sitting there? Uh-huh, you guessed it, new girl.

"Impressive. It's your first day here and you got to our class before I did." Laurel started a conversation with the girl and sat down in her seat.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late. Got to get off on the right foot. I'm Michaela. Michaela Pratt." Michaela seemed quite goody-two-shoes but not stuck up.

"Laurel Castillo." Laurel smiled back.

"Uh, ladies?" Miss Winterbottom coughed and pointed to the board. "Ok everyone, as it's the beginning of a new school year, we're expecting you to try your best and to have a positive attitude towards your learning-remember-it's your last year!"

The bell rang and the students walked out of their room and headed to their next lesson.

Laurel turned to Michaela. "What do you have now?"

"Um, Biology in Lab 4, I think." Michaela replied.

"Ugh, I've got Geometry with Palmer now, but we've got a free period together afterwards." Laurel smiled.

"See you then, I guess." Michaela smiled back shyly.

Well, Laurel thought, off to hell. At least she could spend it with Connor.


End file.
